Fallen
by sKyLaR KnIgHt
Summary: Small interactions with Sakura and a certain Hyuuga. Sakura/Male!Hinata


A/N: One of my reviewers said that she liked the way I wrote **Misinterpretations**, but she didn't like Yuri. She requested that I make a Sakura/Male Hinata fanfic, but since I don't have any killer ideas that could last for multiple chapters, I did this; a whole bunch of Sakura/Male Hinata snippets.

The scenes aren't related to each other. Every "Break" is a snippet change.

Please enjoi!

**Note: Hinata's name in this fic is 'Hayato'.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

0—Fallen—0

**Fallen**

"Oh no!" Haruno Sakura cried as she watched helplessly as her papers scattered to the winds from her open binder. They weren't useless things that could be replaced, but her new class schedule and information from her old school! She was supposed to turn in the papers to the secretary as soon as she arrived at Konoha High. She leapt up from her seat on the bench and shot after the flying parchment, catching whatever came into her line of sight.

She flushed as she felt some bystanders watched her progress, carefully keeping her jade hues locked to the ground as she knelt and attempted to gather as much as she possibly could. _I must look like a complete dweeb! _She groaned internally. The sixteen year old pinkette wasn't usually this cool—she had many friends, and usually she'd be the one on the other end of this occurrence—a bystander—but hell, at least she'd think to help the poor kid. _Unlike these people._ She thought bitterly, ignoring the pang in her chest when she heard a couple of chuckles. _Is this really what my life is going to be like here—?_

Her mother had decided that a change of scenery would do them good after her fiancée had been caught cheating on her, and for the woman's sake, Sakura agreed to move away from all of her friends and comfortable home in Suna to come to Konoha…She was already starting to regret it.

"Excuse me," a husky voice sounded from behind her, forcing her away from her activity as she turned to address the person who had loomed over her, only to meet the eyes of a male who had to be the prettiest guy she's ever seen.

He was lean, not too tall nor too short; he had messy indigo hair of varying lengths, some of it falling into his eyes which were a unique shade of lavender framed with thick lashes. He wore a black sweater with some kind of symbol on its sleeve, and baggy pants that looked like they were meant for working out, and had on a pair of huge violet and ebony headphones that were currently wrapped around his neck. He stared down at her with concern, evident by the downward motion of his brows. "Do you need help?"

Sakura's mouth opened and then closed, repeating the action several times before the male chuckled and knelt next to her and began to gather up paper as well. _I…I can't believe that this is happening! _She thought with heated cheeks, stacking up paper as well. There wasn't much to begin with, and with his help, it was all collected within a couple of minutes.

"I'm not sure why so many people have trouble talking around me at times," he started, breaking the silence, "but I could read your body language good enough to tell that you were in need of assistance." The male straightened his small stack of gathered parchment before handing them over to her with a kind smile. "You should really think of bringing a backpack or satchel instead of that binder. It's quite windy around this area during this season. Your things will keep going off without you knowing if you don't assimilate." He gave her a small bow, reaching for his headphones to walk off when she finally found the courage to speak.

"My name's Haruno Sakura, what's yours?" She called out after him, almost desperately.

He paused and half-turned, flashing her yet another dimpled smile. "I'm Hyuuga Hayato. It was nice meeting you, Haruno-san." He gave her a small wave before spinning around once again and continuing his trek towards his school presumably.

Her hand wandered up to her chest to clench at her shirt as her heart started to pound frantically in her chest. _So this is love…_She thought before glancing back up from beneath her silky hair to the retreating back of the kind male.

0—Break—0

**All along**

They had grown up together, the two of them, so as such, they were close enough that Sakura knew when something was bothering Hayato. They were at their favorite playground, the one that they used when they were just little kids; the Haruno on the tire swing while the Hyuuga lay out on the thin pole above.

"So…Are you going to tell me what it is that is bothering you, Hayato-kun?"

The trim male above flinched a little, nearly losing his balance before he angled his pale face downward to meet her inquiring gaze with a small sigh. "I could never hide anything from you, Sakura-chan…"

"Of course not silly, you're my best friend." She smiled up at the male, the sunlight from above raining down warmth on her skin. "I'm sure that you'd be able to tell when something was bothering me, so shoot. I'll listen."

He nodded absently and looked away, flushing lightly as he did so. "…How do you see me?" He asked, avoiding all eye contact.

A thin brow rose high in the air. "How do I see you? As in what? Like a friend, a student? A—."

"A man, Sakura-chan." He straightened before hopping down off of the top pole; what used to be a whopping feat when they were little was now as easy to him as breathing. Determined lavender hues met hers and he moved forward with grace that only he could manage, grasping onto the chains that kept the tire swing up. He leaned in so close that she could detect a faint whiff of spearmint, her favorite brand of toothpaste. "How do you see me as a man?"

_What…What is going on?_ She thought, staring up at the male with fascination. At first, he had seemed like a whole other person, what with how he confidently came up to her and met her gaze, yet the longer they stayed like this without her talking, the redder his cheeks were becoming, so much so that she was beginning to think that he'd pass out at any minute. "I think that you're very admirable. You don't believe in pre-marital sex, which I think is a trait that not many males of this day and age possess. You are the kindest guy that I know, you'd put someone else's well-being before your own, and you're quite forgiving. So all-in-all, you're a dream come true for most women. Whoever it is that you're after is going to be one lucky woman."

"Sakura-chan…Those are things that _any _woman can see about me…I want to know what _you _personally think of me." He flushed and leaned in forwards still, his mouth close to her ear. "I know that I'm not really as obvious in my pursuits as Naruto-san is with you, but I'd thought that you would notice by now… I'm in love with you, Sakura-chan…" He whispered.

_Wait—what?_ The pinkette's mind was whirling in confusion. _Hayato-kun…He likes me?_

He chuckled softly and stepped away so suddenly that her body was shocked by a wave of heat as he took his shadow with him. "I wasn't sure when to tell you, it's just that…I watch Naruto-san, a person who I greatly admire, and he is always getting his way. He didn't want Uchiha-san to move away, so he fought to find a way to keep him here. Which he succeeded in. He wanted to be one of the best athletes that Konoha has ever seen, and after very hard work, he has achieved that—only now he is looking at you…"

He glanced back at her and smiled sadly. "Though I think that he is far more deserving of you than I ever will be, I just had to let you know how I feel before he won you over. I am not a 'prince'. I am not particularly talented at anything, and personally," he tilted his head back and stared up at the bright blue sky, "I don't think that I'm a very interesting or fun person. If life were a photograph, people like you and Naruto-san would be the main point of the picture while I—I would merely be the background, or even the trim that surrounds it."

"Stop it." She climbed out of the swing, vaguely aware that tears were sliding down her cheeks as she approached him from behind, and before she knew it, her arms had encircled his narrow waist, pressing herself against his back. "I don't want to hear you say another bad thing about yourself, Hayato-kun! You pay more attention to me than anyone _ever _has. You must be blind to think that you are anything _but _a prince; you are incredibly mysterious without meaning to, making you an interesting person, and you do have fun when it is the time for it! You may not be the center attraction of a 'picture' but you will always catch everyone's eyes!" she sniffled when she felt him grow still, "And about Naruto…I already told him 'no'. There's someone who I think is more important to me than him."

"W-what kind of man am I?" Hayato was shaking, though she couldn't see why. "What kind o-of man cries from h-happiness?"

Her arms tightened a margin. "A man who I deeply care about…You don't have to try to win my heart Hayato-kun…It's already yours."

The male managed one more shuddering breath before straightening, his hands releasing the lock formation that she had around his torso. He swiveled around and faced her, wiping at his damp cheeks quickly before grasping one of her hands with one and wiping at her cheeks with the other. "Come on, Sakura-chan. It's getting late."

Her mind spinning at the abrupt change of attitude, she found herself nodding to the male's statement.

"I'll walk you home today."

"Don't you always?" She asked; her intelligent mind whirling as it sought out a possible explanation.

"Hai, but…" He covered his blush with his black sweater's sleeve, lavender orbs flicking off to the side in embarrassment, "this'll be the first time I walk you home as your boyfriend."

"O-Oh…" her cheeks flared to life as well and they walked hand in hand into the sunset, ready to face the world together.

0—Break—0

**Hands off!**

Her eyes narrowed into thin slits as she watched as yet _another _man tried to grope her _boyfriend_'s ass. Really, why did this have to happen EVERY time they went out to the mall since she's made him change a part of his wardrobe?

Before her handsome boyfriend wore nothing but baggy pants and sweaters, but recently she managed to tear him away from baggy pants into skinny jeans—though he still wore those baggy sweaters—thanks to his accentuated long legs in those jeans and his feminine features, he has been the primary targets of perverts of both genders though it was male more frequent than not.

Her pale hand shot out and slapped the hand away from Hayato's butt, sending the mid-twenties male a fierce glare with her jade hues. "Don't even think about it, baka." She warned in low tones, glancing over to the tranquil Hyuuga who looked on peacefully without knowing how close he was to being fumbled about.

The gaunt male nodded at her animalistic expression with a hint of fear in his chocolate hues before slipping back into the throng of people who had seemed to keep crawling out of the woodwork.

"Sakura-chan, is something the matter?" Hayato had just happened to glance over when he saw his girlfriend looking rather aggravated, and being the person that he was, he grew concerned.

As if suddenly recalling that the Hyuuga who held her hand wasn't someone who was completely without reason, she angled her head towards him, giving him her undivided attention, with a sweat mark at the back of her head. "Nothing is wrong, Hayato-kun. Nothing that you need to concern yourself with, anyways." _I can't believe that I have to be jealous of males as well. _She sighed and was about to lean her head on his shoulder before spinning around with her eyes flashing dangerously. Her senses were tingling: Someone's hand was WAY too close to HER MAN'S butt!

0—Break—0

**Kiss…?**

"Here it is…My house." Sakura brushed her fuchsia hair out of her face and glanced up at her date with a slight blush. For once, Ino had really pulled through. Her blonde best friend usually set her up with two different types; squares and jerks. Last week it was a guy who was all about himself, and how great he was going to become…BORING! But _this _particular guy…She didn't mind so much—in fact, she actually LIKED him!

Hyuuga Hayato. He was cute in the looks department, he was a great listener, but would put in his opinion every now and then to show that he really was paying attention; he had one of the best smiles she has ever seen, and to top it all off, he had a job, so there would never be a time where he would need to borrow money like her previous unemployed boyfriends.

"Ah." He flushed a little and avoided her gaze his pale hands clasped in front of him bashfully.

Did she mention that this guy was cute?

"I had a wonderful time with you tonight, Sakura-san." His manners were impeccable, though she wouldn't have minded being called 'Sakura-chan' by him. He was about to take a step back, but her hands came down on his arms, drawing him close once again.

"…Aren't you going to give me a goodnight kiss?" She inquired boldly, though inwardly, she was having panic attacks.

"Ah!" His blush spread to engulf his entire face, and he slowly leaned forward as she closed her eyes, waiting for the kiss that would—wait, what the heck?

She blinked at the small kiss that was planted on her forehead, pulling back a little to examine the male thoroughly. "What's the matter, Hayato-kun…Do you…Do you dislike me?" _Please say no. Please say no. Please say-._

"Iie! It is nothing like that Sakura-san!" He waved his hands in front of himself frantically as if to get her to understand. "It's just that…" He scratched the back of his head sheepishly, "I was planning on saving my first kiss for my wife on our wedding day…"

"OH MY KAMI!" She leapt forward and engulfed the male in a tight embrace. "You are soooo kawaii! We'll go out again one of these days, ne?"

He seemed startled at the sudden physical contact, but didn't push her away. "Y-You mean that after hearing that I'm saving my first kiss for my wife, you still want to go out with me? A-All of Ino-chan's friends before you has not wanted to go out with me anymore after that…"

_Hmph. Their loss_. She glanced up at the male and caught his gaze head on. "Believe me when I say this, Hayato-kun; I really want to go out with you again."

"…Okay." When she released him, he leaned in and boldly placed a warm kiss on her cheek, pulling back swiftly afterwards. "You're the first person that I've kissed on the cheek, Sakura-chan. I hope that we'll continue on for a while."

A pale hand slowly lifted to her cheek in wonder before a cheek splitting smile crept onto her lips. "Hai. Me too, Hayato-kun. Me too."

0—Break—0

**Let's get married!**

Her feet brushed the surface of the cool water, producing small ripples in the liquid that spread a few feet in diameter before she allowed herself to sink in completely, engulfing her body for a brief second before she returned to the surface. Her eyes slid shut in bliss as the moon's light reflected off of her face, the darkness around cooling her down on the hot summer night in addition to the water. "Mm. You should come in here as well, Hayato-kun. The water feels amazing!"

"I-I can't!" The male shouted from his spot a few feet away from the dock, his back turned to the water so that her ears strained to hear him. "You're n-n-n-NAKED!"

She smiled as she pictured the male covering his eyes despite the fact that his back was firmly turned from her athletic body in the lake. She swam to the center, and turned back. "The water's dark enough that you won't be able to see everything clearly, even with the moonlight!"

"Ah! Sakura-chan, you forget that I have the Byakugan!" He groaned. "My eyesight is amongst the best that Konoha's ever seen! I'll be able to see **everything**!"

"Oh, don't be such a prude!" She giggled. "We're both adults now, so everything should be alright. It's not as if we don't know what the body of the opposite sex looks like! I mean, we're both medic Nin."

"But that and _this _are different." The indigo haired male protested with a blinding blush. "This is something that I can keep myself from seeing, so I will!"

"Ne, Hayato-kun…Are you gay?"

He almost spun around in outrage but caught himself at the last moment. "Iie! I understand that some males and females are like that, but not me! I prefer women! YOU should know!"

"Do you think that you're going to go insane with so much lust that you won't be able to control yourself and force yourself onto me?" She inquired teasingly.  
"NEVER!" He was about to pass out from all of this blood rushing to his face. "I really respect you, Sakura-chan, and as such, I believe that only your future husband should see you in such a manner." He crossed his arms over his chest and sat down on a log. "I will stay with you if you prefer company, but I refuse to go against my principles and join you in there without clothes."

"How long have we been going out, Hayato-kun?" Sakura suddenly asked her boyfriend, her jade hues glued to the male's back with amusement.

"…About seven months." He admitted reluctantly.

"And how long have we been living together?"

"…Five months."

"Then it's settled!" She announced cheerfully, climbing out of the water and onto the dock, thousands of water droplets cascading down her nude form and landing on the wood. "Let's get married!"

"EH?" This time the male did spin around to face the female, only for his eyes to land on the naked form of the renowned medic Nin. He stared blankly for a few seconds before his face exploded in a massively crimson hue and his lavender eyes slid to the back of his head, promptly passing out.

"Oopsie…I think that it was too much at once." The pinkette thought aloud, before picking up a towel that she had brought with her, wrapped it around her form and rushed over to where her new fiancée lay, passed out. She stared down at him with concern and placed a cool hand on his heated cheeks. "Maybe I should've just taken him to a nice restaurant like Ino-chan had suggested…"

0—Fallen/End—0

A/N: I hope that it was to your liking! Please leave me a review and tell me what you thought! Thanx for reading!

NO FLAMES!


End file.
